prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Język praindoirański
Język praindoirańskiRocznik slawistyczny: Revue slavistique - Tom 18 - Strona 42, 1956 rokBiuletyn Polskiego Towarzystwa Językoznawczego - Tom 16 - Strona 49, 1957 rokZarys dziejów języka polskiego - Strona 18, 1999 rokThe Global Prehistory of Human Migration by Peter Bellwood, Immanuel Ness, 2014 rok – to zrekonstruowany prajęzyk, czyli wspólny przodek grupy języków indoirańskich, niezaświadczony bezpośrednio, ale częściowo zrekonstruowany za pomocą metody porównawczej. Język praindoirański był językiem satemowym, starszym o niemal tysiąc lat od sanskrytu wedyjskiego Rygwedy, a zarazem młodszym o niemal tysiąc lat od języka praindoeuropejskiego. Język praindoirański to przodek sanskrytu wedyjskiego, języków indoaryjskich, języków irańskich i języków nurystańskich. Istnieje szereg różnych hipotez na temat datowania i lokalizacji języka praindoirańskiego. Najdawniejsze języki indoirańskie – już znacznie zróżnicowane – znane są z drugiej połowy II tysiąclecia p.n.e., a dane pośrednie wskazują, że rozpad wspólnoty indoirańskiej, kojarzonej z kulturą Sintaszta-Pietrowka oraz z wczesnym horyzontem archeologicznym Andronowo, musiał nastąpić najpóźniej około 2000 p.n.e. Z kolei analiza odziedziczonego słownictwa pozwala przypuszczać, że społeczeństwo praindoirańskie istniało w epoce brązu i że składało się z ludności rolniczo-pasterskiej. Praojczyzna Indoirańczyków Najczęściej przyjmowana hipoteza lokalizuje Praindoirańczyków na obszarze Azji Mniejszej i Indii. Termin Indoirańczycy oznacza tu wspólnotę językową. Nie trzeba wiązać go jednoznacznie z określoną kulturą ani tym bardziej z określonymi cechami genetycznymi (rasą). Ludy indoirańskie zapewne często wchłaniały różne populacje nieindoirańskie, w tym drawidyjskie, przejmując elementy ich kultury. Do ok. 1000 p.n.e. rozmaite ludy indoirańskie skolonizowały znaczne obszary Azji (Azja Mniejsza, Azja Środkowa, część Indii). Cechy wspólne języków indoirańskich Ponieważ język praindoirański nie zachował się w żadnych bezpośrednich przekazach, wszystkie jego słowa oraz dźwięki zostały odtworzone w oparciu o metodę porównawczą. Fakt występowania regularnych rdzeni w słowach wielu dzisiejszych języków indoirańskich pozwala odtworzyć pierwotne brzmienie danego wyrazu w prajęzyku indoirańskim. Badanie zaświadczonych wczesnych form języków potomnych pozwala na jeszcze dokładniejszą rekonstrukcję. Duże znaczenie mają także struktury gramatyczne języków, przede wszystkim w swojej najstarszej zaświadczonej postaci. Zrekonstruowane formy oznacza się za Augustem Schleicherem gwiazdką: *aĉwa (koń), *bʰūmī (ziemia), *r̥ta (prawda). Poniższa tabela służy prostej ilustracji podobieństwa języków indoirańskich. Zestawiono w niej rzeczowniki w różnych językach oraz ich praindoirańską rekonstrukcję. Porównanie z nowoperskim thumb|Przypuszczalne rozmieszczenie grup językowych ok. 1500 r. p.n.e. Kolor czerwony: [[Kompleks archeologiczny Baktria-Margiana|Kultura Oxus uważana przez wielu za przypuszczalną kolebkę języków indoirańskich]] Zarówno wyrazy, jak i struktury gramatyczne języków indoirańskich wykazują tak dużo cech wspólnych, że można domniemywać wspólne pochodzenie tych języków. Alternatywny model ligi językowej, tj. grupy pierwotnie niezależnych języków, które upodobniły się do siebie przez wzajemne oddziaływanie, jest w obliczu tych zaobserwowanych cech wykluczany przez specjalistówMaier-Brügger E507. Podobnie błędne byłoby wyobrażanie sobie języka praindoirańskiego jako niezróżnicowanego i używanego w takiej właśnie, zrekonstruowanej formie. Po pierwsze należy liczyć się z istnieniem elementów języka, które nie pozostawiły po sobie śladu w językach pochodnych i nie można ich z tego względu odtworzyć. Ponadto rekonstrukcja obejmuje rozciągnięte w przestrzeni kontinuum dialektów i przedział czasu rzędu kilku stuleci. Grupy językowe i ich najstarsze przekazy Z kontinuum języka praindoirańskiego wykształciły się w różnych okresach poszczególne rodziny dialektów. Ich izolacja językowa znajduje odzwierciedlenie w ich słownictwie, morfologii i fonologii. Rekonstrukcja prajęzyka opiera się na zabytkach językowych poszczególnych grup. Oczywiście zainteresowanie uczonych budzą w tym kontekście zwłaszcza najwcześniejsze zabytki. Tabela przedstawia przegląd grup językowych wywodzących się z języka praindoirańskiego w ujęciu istotnym dla rekonstrukcji prajęzyka. Więcej informacji na temat danych grup czy języków można uzyskać w osobnych artykułach, do których prowadzą linki w tabeli. Ponadto istnieje kilka starych, zachowanych tylko w niewielkim stopniu pojedynczych języków, które nie dają się (zwykle z powodu niedostatecznej ilości materiału) przyporządkować do żadnej ze znanych rodzin. Gramatyka opisowa Morfologia Wyrazy praindoirańskie miały na ogół następującą budowę: rdzeń + przyrostki słowotwórcze + końcówka fleksyjna. Rdzeniem nazywamy główny morfem wyrazu, który można rozszerzać za pomocą przyrostków, tworząc tematy o pokrewnym ale różnym znaczeniu (granice między morfemami oznaczono poniżej za pomocą łącznika: "-"). Temat wraz z końcówką fleksyjną (tworzącą formy koniugacyjne i deklinacyjne) stanowi w pełni samodzielny wyraz. Prawdziwe przedrostki były w praindoirańskim bardzo rzadkie, natomiast wiele było złożeń (wyrazów zawierających dwa rdzenie), a w różnych funkcjach gramatycznych używano tzw. reduplikacji, czyli częściowego powtórzenia pierwszej sylaby. Większość rdzeni praindoirańskich składała się z dwu spółgłosek (lub grup spółgłosek), między którymi pojawiała się samogłoska lub dyftong. Charakterystyczną cechą gramatyki indoirańskiej jest wymiana samogłosek (tzw. ablaut) w morfemach słowotwórczych (rdzeniach i przyrostkach). Zaimek Możliwa jest tylko niecałkowita rekonstrukcja zaimków oraz różnych ich form. Czasownik Czasownik indoirański był odmieniany przez liczby, osoby, aspekt, czasy, strony. Dodatkowo dawało się poprzez mniej lub bardziej produktywne postępowanie, które (najczęściej poprzez użycie właściwych sufiksów) umożliwiało łatwe tworzenie nowych czasowników (przykładowo causativus, desiderativus). Inne sufiksy przekształcały istniejące już rzeczowniki, czy przymiotniki w czasowniki (denominativum) lub odwrotnie przymiotniki, czy rzeczowniki w czasowniki (imiesłów, gerundivum, rzeczownik odsłowny, liczba podwójna itd.). Aspekt Najważniejszą kategorią czasowników indoirańskich nie jest czas gramatyczny (jako opis przedziału czasu, w którym odbywała się dana czynność wyrażana przez czasownik), tylko ich aspekt. Aspekt określa nam rezultat podejmowanej czynności, wskazuje czy została ona wykonana do końca. Koncentruje się przy tym na wyniku opisywanych działań, a przy tym pośrednio na czasie ich wykonywania. Trzem aspektom w językach indoirańskich odpowiadają trzy grupy form czasu teraźniejszego, aorystu oraz perfektu (opis przez czas powinien zostać tu pominięty). Perfekt zajmuje tu jednak szczególną pozycję. Przypuszcza się, że we wcześniejszych fazach rozwoju języka istniały dwa rodzaje czasownika (względnie właściwie dwa różne rodzaje słów): czasowniki wyrażające czynność (niedokonane) i wyrażające stan (dokonane). Czasowniki niedokonane opisywały zdarzenia i działania, natomiast czasowniki dokonane długoterminowe stany. Istnieją spekulacje, które sugerują związek czasowników niedokonanych z rzeczownikami wyrażającymi materię ożywioną, a czasowników dokonanych z nieożywioną. Morfologicznie aspekt wyrażany jest przez budowanie oddzielnych tematów dla czasu teraźniejszego, aorystu i perfektu z rdzeni słów. Na postępowanie w tworzeniu składają się różne kombinacje stopni przegłosu, reduplikacja oraz specjalne sufiksy. Perfekt wyróżnia się przez oddzielone od końcówki zdanie. Czas/Tryb W obrębie jednej grupy aspektu (niewykształconej w pełni w czasie Perfekt) wyróżnia się pięć czasów/trybów: Teraźniejszość, (nieobecna w grupie aorystu z logicznego powodu, ponieważ teraźniejszy przebieg nie jest jeszcze zakończony), przeszłość, tryb przypuszczający (który opisuje przyszłość lub zamiar), tryb życzący (optativus), tryb rozkazujący (rozkaz, nie występuje w pierwszej osobie l. poj.). Rolę nieobecnego aorystu w teraźniejszości pełnił iniunctivus, czyli pozbawiony augmentu aoryst, który prawdopodobnie służył bezczasowemu opisowi działań. Wprawdzie miał on wtórną, a nie pierwotną końcówkę, nie do końca więc pasuje na wolne miejsce aorystu w teraźniejszości. Strona czasownika Z współczesnych języków indoirańskich znamy stronę czynną i bierną czasownika, które w poszczególnych gałęziach języków zostały zbudowane niezależnie. Strona bierna nie istniała w prajęzyku. Mimo tego istniał sposób na jej wyrażenie za pomocą specjalnej konstrukcji tzw. strony medialnej. Podmiot zdania stawał się dodatkowo bezpośrednio albo pośrednio jego dopełnieniem. Czasownik w językach potomnych W języku wedyjskim i awestańskim odnaleźć można najdokładniej wyrażony system odmiany czasownika. Nie jest to żadną niezwykłością o tyle, że rekonstrukcja języka praindoirańskiego opiera się przede wszystkim na tych dwóch językach (tak zwany model rekonstrukcji indo-irańskiej). Prawdziwość tego założenia została jednak podana w wątpliwość, choć dotąd nie można było przedstawić żadnego alternatywnego modeluMeier-Brügger, F200. ; Sanskryt Różnorodność form w sanskrycie jest jeszcze bardziej obfita niż w awestańskim. Wprawdzie niuanse znaczeniowe stają się wyraźne z powrotem. Rozróżnienie pomiędzy stroną czynną oraz medialną jest często zaledwie zrozumiałe. Także rozróżnienia aspektu są już w Rygwedzie często nie do rozpoznaniaFortson, 5.10. W klasycznym sanskrycie Imperfekt, Perfekt i aoryst zostały użyte na wyrażenie przeszłości bez rozróżnienia znaczeniowego. Także w sanskrycie doszły formy czasownika: czas przyszły (również z sufiksem s''), strona bierna i szereg wysuwanych form czasownika jak desiderativus czy kausativus. Stary tryb przypuszczający pozostał tylko jeszcze w formach trybu rozkazującego dla pierwszej osoby. Koniugacja konsonantyczna kontynuuje wreszcie tematyczną koniugację języka praindoirańskiego. Strona medialna zmieniła się w bierną. Od trzech systemów aspektu odpadł Perfekt i Aoryst wchodząc do systemu czasu Perfekt. Przy tym można odnaleźć elementy form starego Perfektu (końcówki, pojedyncze reduplikacje) niekiedy także aorystu. Obie funkcje aspektu wyrażają się, zarówno jako aspekt rezultatywny ("przedczasowość") oraz dokonany ("czynność zakończona"). Tryb przypuszczający zanika (w części form) na rzecz starego trybu życzącego. Czas, tryb, aspekt są połączone, jednakże nie istnieje tryb przypuszczający czasu przyszłego. Pozostałe formy zostały zastąpione, zarówno w prakrytach jak w wielu innych językach potomnych, poprzez konstrukcje złożone. Fleksja Praindoirański był językiem fleksyjnym, podobnie jak język polski. Deklinacja uwzględniała osiem przypadków (siedem jak w polskim oraz ablativus, odpowiadający na pytania "skąd? od kogo/czego?") oraz trzy liczby (pojedyncza, podwójna i mnoga). Trzy rodzaje gramatyczne (męski, żeński i nijaki) rozwinęły się prawdopodobnie tylko w całej rodzinie indoirańskiej; teoria ta (kwestionowana przez niektórych indoiranistów) zakłada, że dawniejszy system zawierał dwie klasy gramatyczne ("rodzaje") rzeczowników (ożywione i nieożywione). Koniugacja praindoirańska była dość skomplikowana ze względu na rozbudowany system aspektów (pełniących częściowo funkcje czasów) i trybów; istniały także dwie strony (czynna i bierno-zwrotna, wyrażana za pomocą specjalnych końcówek). Koniugacja uwzględniała trzy osoby i trzy liczby (pojedynczą, podwójną i mnogą), a czasowniki tworzyły ponadto kilka rodzajów form pochodnych o charakterze imiesłowów (nie istniały natomiast bezokoliczniki). Rekonstrukcja języka praindoirańskiego Metody rekonstrukcji Metoda porównawcza Pośród zmian dźwiękowych z języka praindoirańskiego do języków indoirańskich znajduje się jest utrata dźwięcznego świszczącego *z, wśród zmian do języków irańskich znajduje się deaspiracja dźwięcznych przydechów praindoeuropejskich. Poniższa tabela służy prostej ilustracji podobieństwa języków indoirańskich do języka praindoeuropejskiego. Zestawiono w niej rzeczowniki w różnych językach oraz ich praindoeuropejską rekonstrukcję. Metoda ta została rozwinięta w dziewiętnastym stuleciu na podstawie języków indoirańskich i stała się podstawowym postępowaniem w językoznawstwie historycznym przy rekonstrukcji wcześniejszych form w danych grupach językowych. Funkcjonuje ona najlepiej (ale nie wyłącznie) w obszarze fonologii, ponieważ zmiany w głoskach okazują się w typowy sposób bardzo systematyczne. Z przypuszczanych relacji pomiędzy słowami buduje się reguły ich wzajemnej korespondencji. Tak więc jedna reguła musi zostać sprawdzona wobec innych słów, a w przeciwnym przypadku musi zostać odpowiednio zmodyfikowana. Na podstawie tych korespondencji modeluje się przekonujące formy prajęzyka i historycznie prawdopodobne drogi rozwoju głosek od form pierwotnych do dźwięków właściwych danemu późniejszemu językowi. Tym sposobem rekonstruuje się pierwotne rdzenie słów oraz formy gramatyczne. Fonologia Najbardziej wyróżniającą zmianą fonologiczną oddzielającą język praindoirański od języka praindoeuropejskiego jest unifikacja samogłosek apofonicznych *e, *o, *a do pojedyńczej samogłoski, czyli do praindoirańskiego *a (zgodnie z prawami Brugmanna, Grassmanna, Bartholomaego i Rukiego, które to prawa były spełnione w języku praindoirańskim). Rekonstrukcja wewnętrzna Używając tej metody rozważa się tylko pojedynczy język, by w charakterystyczny sposób właściwie zrekonstruować dany prajęzyk. Ustala się regularność w języku, uwzględniając przy tym wyjątki. Wychodząc od wyjątków, albowiem formy wyjątkowe we wcześniejszych formach danego języka były także regularne, modeluje się wcześniejszy system reguł i odtwarza procesy zmian, które doprowadziły do powstania tych wyjątków. Glottochronologia Glottochronologia jest próbą wywodzącą się z lat 50. XX wieku, poprzez statystyczne rozważanie zmian w podstawowym słownictwie na dany okres, próbuje się ustalić określony poziom rozwoju języka. Zmiana w formach języka jest zmienną zależną od czynników zewnętrznych. Jednakże bezpośrednio w obszarze języków indoirańskich informacji o tych czynnikach brakuje. Postępowanie to zostało w dzisiejszych czasach jednomyślnie odrzucone przez fachowców. Dwie serie podniebienne W języku praindoirańskim jest zakładane istnienie dwóch serii zwarć krtaniowych lub afrykat w obszarze podniebiennym i zadziąsłowym.Burrow, str. 78-79 Fonetyczny charakter tego kontrastu nie jest jasny, zatem te głoski są zwykle określane jako "główna"/"początkowa" seria (*ĉ *ĵ *ĵʰ, kontynuująca praindoeuropejskie głoski palatowelarne *ḱ *ǵ *ǵʰ) oraz jako "wtórna" seria (*č *ǰ *ǰʰ, kontynuująca praindoeuropejskie zwykłe i labialne głoski tylnojęzykowe *k⁽ʷ⁾ *g⁽ʷ⁾ *gʰ⁽ʷ⁾ w kontekstach palatalizujących). Laryngały Zwykle język praindoeuropejski ma przypisywane mu posiadanie od trzech do czterech spółgłosek laryngalnych, z których każda może występować zarówno w pozycji sylabicznej jak i niesylabicznej. W pochodnym języku praindoirańskim laryngały uległy połączeniu w jeden fonem /*H/. Beekes sugeruje, że niektóre wystąpienia tej głoski /*H/ przetrwały w języku awestańskim jako niezapisywane zwarcia krtaniowe.Beekes (1988), str. 50 Akcent Podobnie jak język praindoeuropejski i sanskryt wedyjski (a także język awestyjski, mimo że niezachowanyBeekes (1988), str. 55), język praindoirański miał wysokość akcentu oznaczaną przez ostry akcent nad akcentowaną samogłoską. Postępowanie typologiczne W oparciu o obserwację wielu języków świata stwierdza się, że z całą pewnością ich właściwości syntaktyczne występują wspólnie w sposób typowy. Na tej postawie Winfred P. Lehmann stwierdził, opierając swoją teorię także na przedstawianiu typologicznym słów Theo Vennemanna, że w prajęzyku czasownik stał na końcu zdania (SOV). Wychodząc z tego mógł on postulować dalsze syntaktyczne właściwości języka praindoirańskiego. Teza początkowa jest jednak sporna: wielu ją odrzucaBernard C. Comrie: ''Language Universals and Linguistic Typology. Syntax and Morphology. University of Chicago Press, Chicago 1989, . (język angielski), inni są jej ostrożnie przychylniTrask, 8.8. Bibliografia * * * * * * * bh:प्रोटो-इंडो-ईरानियन भाषा ca:Protoindoiranià en:Proto-Indo-Iranian language eo:Hindirana pralingvo es:Idioma protoindoiranio fa:زبان نیاهندوایرانی fi:Indoiranilainen kantakieli hi:आदिम हिन्द-ईरानी भाषा it:Lingue proto-indoiraniche nl:Proto-Indo-Iraanse taal pt:Língua protoindo-iraniana ur:پیش ہند ایرانی زبان zh:原始印度-伊朗語